Wake Me Up
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Missing scene for Mystery Spot. Major Sam Angst. A look at what happened immediately after Dean's final 'death'.


**Author:** Ashley

**Summary:** Missing scene from Mystery Spot. The first few minutes after Dean dies for the final time. Major Sam Angst

**Rating:** K

**Author Note:** It's really short guys, but I hope you still like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as usual.

* * *

**Wake Me Up **

Sam simply sat there, holding his brother to his chest tightly, trying in vain to gain control of his breathing.

Dean was…

His brother…he…

God…he was dead…Dean was _dead_.

Sam shuddered, his moss green eyes filled with tears that dripped onto Dean's pale forehead. "I'm supposed to wake up…why can't I wake up, Dean? Why?" He whispered hoarsely, oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered nearby. Why wasn't he waking up? This was wrong...this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

"Dean…please…" _Let me wake up, let me wake up! _Sam was more than willing to live through a million more Tuesdays...so long as Dean was there in the morning. _Don't leave me, not like this...please man, don't do this to me. _His brother had been horribly wrong, he _couldn't_ live in this world by himself...he needed his big brother.

God, he really needed him, more than Dean would ever know. "Please dude, don't leave me...just give me a little more time..._please_..." He begged softly.

His rock, his mentor, his best friend, his _brother_ didn't so much as stir in his arms, and Sam let out a broken sob. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, and in a moment of startling clarity, he fully understood why Dean had made his deal.

This…this was the worst kind of pain Sam had ever felt, he couldn't imagine feeling anything worse. He felt robbed…betrayed even, Dean had been taken from him earlier than planned…before he could find him a way out of the deal…he hadn't even been able to say goodbye…_I didn't even get to thank him for all things he's done for me...for all the things he sacrificed..._

Sam felt nauseous; he had failed his brother. Dean had protected him throughout their entire lives, and he hadn't even been able to save him this one god damn time. His brother had needed his just this once…just this fucking _once_, and he'd fallen through. _Oh God Dean, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…_

Someone tried to take Dean out of his arms, but he snarled and pulled back viciously, holding his brother tighter to his chest. The hands didn't come back, and Sam buried his head into the crook of his big brothers cooling neck. He sobbed bitterly at the injustice of it all. Dean had told him, had finally _told_ him that he didn't want to die...and now it was too late.

He had been _counting _on Sam to save him, he'd left his life in his brother's hands and Sam had failed him, _just like how I failed Jess and Madison. _"I'm so sorry bro...I'm so fucking sorry!" He whispered quietly, ignoring the sound of sirens and the excited talk of people that seemed to come from all angles.

Another person approached, startling Sam out of his depressing thoughts, and he flinched away when gentle hands brushed against his shoulder. Comforting words were whispered into his ear, but he ignored them and continued to rock his brother, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks.

"Why can't I wake up?" He whispered shakily to no one in particular, not really expecting an answer in return.

The lady paramedic that had been trying to sooth Sam looked into his watering eyes and sighed in sympathy. "I'm so sorry honey…this isn't something you're going to wake up from." She said softly to the broken man.

Sam stared at her for a few seconds before another shudder wracked his lean frame. "I know." He answered hoarsely, looking back down at his brother. Quiet determination filled him...he knew what he had to do, the only thing he had _left _to do.

The paramedic frowned and looked at Sam with concern. The voice that been full of such emotion just moments before suddenly sounded flat and toneless.

Sam looked back up at her, his green eyes red rimmed and devoid of life. "I know." He repeated.

And the paramedic shuddered at how empty he sounded.

_**Finis

* * *

**_

Extremely short, I hope you enjoyed it regardless of its length. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
